A New Life
by YoshuD
Summary: Ranma broke the engagements, and left. Now he's back. [DEAD! REWRITE PENDING!]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma. Rumiko Takahashi has that distinct pleasure.  
  
A/N: Takes place after the Saffron story arc, and the failed wedding... Whichever's last was most  
  
recent. ^__^;; It's 2 years after the manga/anime. Do the math.  
  
A New Life  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
"Ranma dear! Try the cookies!"  
  
"Ran-chan! Have some okonomiyaki!"  
  
"Airen! Try some Shampoo's ramen!"  
  
Ranma Saotome gritted his teeth as Kodachi, Ukyo, and Shampoo each vied for his affection  
  
through the easiest possible way. His stomach. This did not, of course, go well with Akane  
  
Tendo, the first of his innumerable fiancees.  
  
'Ranma no Baka!' thought Akane as she glared at Ranma, who was, surprisingly, refusing the  
  
food that they were pushing on him. Normally, he took any food offered and stuffed his face.  
  
Akane decided to join in the supposed fun, which annoyed the other three girls.  
  
"Peasant! You think your poisonous offerings will make Ranma love you, when he obviously  
  
loves me?" Kodachi said in her usual condescending fashion.  
  
"Miss Kuno, *everyone* knows Ran-chan loves okonomiyaki. Besides, what makes you think he  
  
loves you?" Ukyo retorted while toying with one of her throwing spatulas.  
  
After a while, the taunts degenerated into flat out physical violence. Through it all, Ranma sat  
  
with his head in his hands, his teeth still gritted. He didn't even notice when Shampoo flew by  
  
his head, and into a wall. He barely noticed that he'd started chanting three words over and over.  
  
"Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop..."   
  
As she crawled out of the wall, Shampoo looked at Ranma, noticing his chanting. "Airen... What  
  
you say?"  
  
She turned around. "Violent Girl! Spatula Girl! Poison freak! Come here! Airen act strangely."  
  
Akane, Ukyo, and Kodachi looked at her, then each other. They shrugged and walked over.  
  
"Shampoo, what's he saying?" asked Akane after a few moments.   
  
Surprisingly, Ukyo answered. "I think he's saying... Make it stop?"  
  
Akane looked at Ranma, and promptly slapped him. "Ranma, snap out of it!" The other three  
  
girls stared at Akane, and then Ranma.  
  
" 'Kane... why should I snap out of it?" Ranma asked, keeping his face buried in his hands. "I  
  
mean, at times, you four don't even treat me like a real person." He glanced up, and saw the  
  
stunned expressions on their faces. "Add in all the challenges, and general shitty treatment...  
  
well, you get the idea."  
  
"Akane, you treat me like a complete pervert. Almost all of the incidents like... Shampoo  
  
glomping me in the furo, or those times when Kodachi tried to kiss me! They weren't my fault."  
  
"Shampoo. How do you see me as? Breeding stock? Someone to raise your status in the village?  
  
Or as your Airen?" Ranma shook his head. "I'm not any of those people."  
  
"Kodachi, I am not your boy toy, your 'Ranma dearest', or your boyfriend. Please leave me  
  
alone. Forever."  
  
"Ucchan... We've been friends for a long time, but I never saw you as a fiancee." Ukyo opened  
  
her mouth to speak, but Ranma held up a hand. "It wasn't because I thought you were a boy for  
  
the longest time, either. In my eyes, you were always my okonomiyaki making buddy, Ucchan."  
  
Ranma steeled himself for the final blow. "I, Ranma Saotome, under Japanese and Amazon law,  
  
declare all engagements nullified. I am a free man." He said it as if he was actually going to  
  
prison, instead. He left the dojo, and walked upstairs to pack.  
  
Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi looked around at each other, and slowly drifted off to their own  
  
places to sulk, mope, crush things, etc. Akane sunk to her knees, and slowly began to cry.  
  
As Ranma threw his belongings into a rucksack, a voice rang out behind him.   
  
"Boy, what are you doing?" It was Genma.   
  
"Pops, what does it look like? I'm leaving." Genma stared at him.   
  
"Boy, what are you talking about? You have to marry Akane, and take over the dojo!" Ranma  
  
kept throwing stuff into the rucksack.  
  
"Ask Akane about what happened. She's crying in the dojo. You could also ask Ukyo, Kodachi,  
  
or Shampoo. The story might be clearest from Ukyo, though."  
  
"Damn it, Ranma! Tell me what happened!!"  
  
"Ok, Pops, fine! I, Ranma Saotome, ended all engagements as of 5 minutes ago. There. You  
  
heard it from the Wild Horse's mouth."  
  
Genma stared at Ranma, in shock. "You... You... can't do that!"   
  
"Yes, I can. I found some loopholes in Japanese and Amazon marriage law that basically said 'If  
  
the engagements were arranged by a cheating, honor less, bastard, they are null and void." Ranma  
  
laughed. "Sounds like they'd heard of you a long time ago."  
  
Genma growls and launched himself at Ranma, who dodged and started running in a perfect  
  
spiral, luring Genma to the center.   
  
"Sorry about this, Pops. Hiryû ShôtenHa!!"  
  
In the air of the soon to be ruined Tendo dojo, a beam of light shot upwards. Then, the inevitable.  
  
*BOOM!!* About 30 seconds later, a figure wearing a red Chinese shirt, black pants, and  
  
carrying a rucksack ran out the gates of the Tendo dojo, most likely never to return...  
  
A/N: well, there's the prologue. The first chapter will be about five to six years after this. I'm not  
  
totally sure yet... ^__^;; well, please keep reading. Also, this fic will be posted on FF.net and  
  
Mediaminer.org. If I stop updating on one site, check on the other. On FF.net, I'm known as  
  
Chibi-NarutoKawaii. On mediaminer, I'm L33tfic. And the name of the story is "A New Life"  
  
You'll understand that in a few chapters... ^__________^ oh yeah! Arigato for reading!!! If I  
  
screwed up with characters, gomen nasai. BYE!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma. Rumiko Takahashi does.\\  
  
A/N: First chapter. Duh........  
  
Blah, blah = on the phone  
  
A New Life  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
8 Years later...  
  
Akane Tendo, now 26, walked around the dojo, watching her students go through their katas.  
  
Every once in a while, she'd stop to correct one of them. 'They're getting better.' she thought  
  
with immense pride. "All right, everyone!" she called. "That's all for today! I'll see you all  
  
tomorrow!"  
  
As her students left the dojo with calls of "Thanks, Akane-sensei!" and "See ya tomorrow!", she  
  
thought of how Ran- THAT guy, would be proud of her. It probably would be better not to think  
  
of him. After all, the dojo had taken almost 5 months to fix, and the better part of 5 *years* to  
  
pay off! Also, it seemed like Soun was psychic to the name "Ranma." If he even so much as  
  
heard the slightest mention of him, he'd go into a towering rage. Definitely not good.  
  
Akane walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a soda from the fridge. She was about to sit down in  
  
front of the TV, when the phone rang. "Hello, Tendo Dojo."   
  
Akane?   
  
"Kasumi? Is that you? How's the shopping going?"   
  
good, but there's been a bit of a complication.   
  
"A complication? With going to the market?"   
  
Waaahh! Where's my mommy? Where's my daddy?   
  
"Who was that?"   
  
The complication. Can you come to the market as soon as you can?  
  
"Sure. I'll be right there."  
  
___________________________________  
  
As Akane entered the market, she spotted Kasumi right away. She was comforting a little girl of  
  
about six years old. The little girl was dressed in a red and blue jumper. Her hair was black and  
  
pulled back in a ponytail. Surprisingly, there were natural red streaks in her hair.  
  
"Kasumi! Hey, Kasumi!"   
  
Kasumi turned and smiled. "Hi, Akane."   
  
Akane glanced at the little girl. "Is this the 'complication' you were talking about?"   
  
Kasumi nodded. "Her name's Tamari. I found her wandering around near that martial arts store,  
  
of all places."   
  
"Mommy and Daddy said they'd meet me near there somewhere." The little girl chimed in.  
  
"Tamari, when were they supposed to meet you?" Kasumi asked.   
  
The little girl scratched her head. "Noon, I think..."   
  
"Tamari, it's almost 3:30!"  
  
"...Noon, yesterday." Tamari finished. Akane and Kasumi facefaulted.   
  
"Tamari, you have some extremely irresponsible parents..." Akane muttered. "Well, Tamari, do  
  
you know your phone number?" The little girl nodded. "In that case, we'll call your parents from  
  
our place. Come on." Tamari took Akane's hand, and they walked out of the market towards the  
  
Tendo Dojo.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A/N: That's the first chapter, and I'm still going strong! More will be explained in later chapters.  
  
This is just working up to something big in chapter 2. I also know the chappie is short, but...  
  
::shrugs:: Gomen nasai. Thank you my reviewers , all 6. And now for personal comments to  
  
each.  
  
On FF.net: Kaoru-chan6: As you just saw in the chappie, Akane-chan is *not* a loser. She took  
  
over the dojo, after all. Also, she's not gonna be with RAnma in the end...... I've said too much!!!  
  
Akiko Koishii: I know it was great! On the next update... probably Sunday or Monday.  
  
Jerry Unipeg: Thank You!  
  
Phantom Crossing: I hadn't thought of that... Thanks for pointing that out, otherwise it would  
  
have screwed up the whole fic.  
  
Goku905041: Thanks! I will!  
  
On Mediaminer: Gopu: Keep reading, cause it's gonna keep going.  
  
Arigato to all my readers and reviewers. Also, if you want to suggest pairings, say so in your  
  
reviews. I've only got 2 thought up!! Once again, Arigato, and Ja ne!!  
  
PS: could someone tell me of Tofu is Dr. Tofu's family name, or his first name? I know it's Tofu  
  
Ono, or Ono Tofu..... O.o;; Someone plz clear this up for me!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma. Takahashi-san does.  
  
A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the short chapter last time. The big surprise is in this chap, and I  
  
hope you like it. Also thanks to my reviewers. I got 6 new reviews on FF.net!! YATTA!!   
  
Super Sayian Pan: I won't throw chairs at you. I haven't gotten to the point yet. That's in this  
  
chapter.  
  
Elly And The Gundam Wing Fan: I will keep it up, and it's headed in a very interesting direction.  
  
DigiSim: Wow... My longest review yet. Thanks! I'm not telling, though. Read and find out. As  
  
for the settings, I checked it, but I think I need to check it again.  
  
TopQuark: That's mean. I try my best. If I write too long chapters, the inspiration just sort of  
  
peters out. It took me over 2 months to write chapter 1 of Naruko-chan. It's posted here on FF.net  
  
under the Naruto fics. Thanks for waiting a few chapters to decide.  
  
Jerry Unipeg: Thanks for reviewing again, and also for enjoying the chapter.  
  
Akiko Koishii: It is very good, and you'll find out in this chapter.  
  
A New Life  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
Akane and Kasumi were exhausted when they walked into the Tendo Dojo. Keeping Tamari  
  
under control was a full time job. They pitied her parents. The way Tamari had convinced them  
  
to get her ice cream was pretty slick. For reasons Akane couldn't put her finger on, Tamari  
  
reminded her of someone. But who? She decided to forget about it... for now.  
  
"Akane, I'm going to make dinner." Kasumi said. "Would you mind showing Tamari around the  
  
dojo?"   
  
Akane grinned. "Why not?"  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Tamari, here's the dojo." Akane slid the door open and showed Tamari inside.   
  
"Wow, Akane-san! This is great!"   
  
Akane smiled. "Tamari, this might seem like a weird question, but... do you practice the Art?"   
  
Tamari shifted embarrassedly. "No, but Mommy and Daddy run a dojo, over in Juuban. Mommy  
  
seems set to not have me learn the martial arts."   
  
Akane frowned. "That's weird. Martial arts is a good way to lose weight and stay fit. Not that  
  
you're overweight, or anything." she quickly added.  
  
"I understand, Akane-san. Mommy has her reasons for keeping me away from the martial arts."  
  
Tamari smiled, and Akane noticed that she had fangs, like Ryoga. Once again, that nagging  
  
suspicion that she couldn't put her finger on. Akane frowned and shook it off.   
  
"Tamari, if your mom is a martial artist, why isn't she training you as an heir to your school?"  
  
Tamari flinched. That apparently wasn't a good topic.  
  
"Well... a few years ago, when I was 3, some strange women attacked the dojo. Mommy did  
  
some move called 'Hirru ShonenHa', or something like that."   
  
Akane gasped. She recognized the move. 'Hiryû ShôtenHa!' That nagging suspicion just didn't  
  
want to go away. "Sorry, Tamari. Keep going."   
  
The little girl nodded. "Afterwards, mommy said that she didn't want me to end up like her, so  
  
she decided not to teach me martial arts."  
  
"That's really interesting, Tamari, since most senseis *want* their kids trained in the Art." Akane  
  
said. "Well, what else is there to see... Oh yeah! Do you want to see my room?"   
  
"That sounds really nice, Akane-san." They left the dojo and walked upstairs. "Akane-san, what  
  
did you look like when you were my age?"   
  
Akane smiled. That brought back memories. "I was a tomboy of the first degree. Y'know, I've  
  
got a scrapbook around here somewhere..." She started rummaging around in her closet and  
  
pulled out a binder. "Here we go."  
  
She opened it, and on the first page was a picture of Ranma-chan and Kuno, Ran-chan pulling  
  
her foot back to send Kuno into LEO. "Oops. Wrong binder." Akane turned to grab a different  
  
binder, but Tamari grabbed her arm.  
  
"Akane-san... That's my mom..." She pointed at Ranma-chan in the picture.   
  
Akane's brain went into warp speed. 'Black hair with red highlights. Ranma. Ponytail. Ranma's  
  
influence. The Hiryû ShôtenHa. Ranma, of course. The fangs...'   
  
Akane's eyes widened. She flipped the pages of the binder to a picture of Ryoga. "Tamari, is this  
  
your dad?" Tamari nodded. "Oh... My... GAWD! KASUMI!!"  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
  
  
A/N: WOOT!!! What a great chapter! I just love cliffhangers, but I apologize. Also, I am sorry  
  
for the short chapter. Next chapter will be longer, I swear!!! Thanks to all my readers and  
  
reviewers. Arigato, and Ja Ne!! 


	4. Omake chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma. Takahashi-san does.  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
I know I said that the 3rd chapter would be a long one, but I changed my mind, and it's gonna e an  
  
omake type chapter. The *true* chapter 3 will come out next weekend, as I have school, and  
  
can't use the computer during the week. Gah.... Well, now to field responses to the reviewers.  
  
TopQuark: I'm sorry, but I have to disagree on a few key points, such as the fact that I HAVE  
  
THE WHOLE THING PLANNED OUT!!!! *sigh* That felt good. There is a reason to the  
  
Ranma x Ryoga pairing. You'll find out in chapter 5 or 6. Most likely 6. Please don't stop  
  
reviewing just because of the fact that you decided to die.  
  
Gopu: I see you switched from Mediaminer to FF.net. Or are you a different person? Ehh.....  
  
Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
a: Yes, I agree with that, but think about it. Ranma was feeling like an overused, under  
  
appreciated item at the time. He went to someone to get some help (hint hint). Also, it's not  
  
Ranma's fault that he's a sexist. It's Genma-panda-baka's fault. This is my fic, and I say that  
  
Ranma changed his ways. Mebbe I'll elaborate in a later chapter.  
  
Jerry Unipeg: I love it too, but why "poor Tamari"? Mind explaining in your next review?  
  
mystery person: I will update the actual story perhaps tomorrow or next weekend. It depends on  
  
how long I make the chapter. I *DO* guarantee that it's gonna be longer than two pages. It will  
  
start in Kasumi's point of view, and will continue from there.   
  
~_~;;: You are right. This isn't yaoi. I would have put a warning if there was. ::like yoda::  
  
explained, it will be.  
  
elisteran: I know it's going too fast, and the real chapter 3 will remedy that.... I think.... geh....  
  
Ranko Urameshi: Yep. Oh, jeez is a good thing to say.  
  
Thank you, my readers. And now, the omake!  
  
__________________________  
  
For reasons Akane couldn't put her finger on, Tamari reminded her of someone. But who?  
  
Akane: Why the hell did you make me so dumb?  
  
Chibi-NarutoKawaii: Not my fault. Remember, Ranma gave you millions of hints that P-chan  
  
was Ryoga. You didn't pick up on them.  
  
Akane: True, but look at this!  
  
Akane gasped. She recognized the move. 'Hiryû ShôtenHa!' That nagging suspicion just didn't  
  
want to go away.  
  
Akane: SEE?!?  
  
Chibi-NarutoKawaii: True. After all, you only know two people who know that move, Cologne  
  
and Ranma. It should have clicked, but the suspense was more fun. Any other grievances?  
  
Ranma: Why'd you pair me with RYOGA, of all people?  
  
Chibi-NarutoKawaii: Ummm..... I'll get back to you on that, ok? Anything else? No? Good.  
  
Shampoo: Wait! Shampoo want know why Airen break off engagement. That very obscure  
  
Amazon law. How you find it?  
  
Ranma: Two words. Tendo. Nabiki.  
  
Shampoo: Moneygrubber girl? Feh.... it figure....  
  
Nabiki: I am *not* a moneygrubber!  
  
Shampoo: ::waves her off:: Believe what you say. You a moneygrubber.  
  
Nabiki: Grrr.....  
  
Chibi-NarutoKawaii: Anyone wanna sing?  
  
Ranma: why not? It's better than sitting around doing nothing. What song?  
  
Chibi-NarutoKawaii: Ummmm...... How about Lit's Over My Head, from Titan A.E.?  
  
Nabiki: sounds fun.  
  
Chibi-NarutoKawaii: ::extreme fanboy-ness because he loves the song:: I START!! I START!!  
  
Ranma: ok, ok. Geez......  
  
____________________  
  
Chibi-NarutoKawaii:: I'm in over my head.  
  
::guitar solo thingie::  
  
Chibi-NarutoKawaii: They wanna try and build me up  
  
So they can tear me down  
  
Ranma: I wish that I could be back there  
  
But I'm writing here right now.  
  
Mousse: They've taken everything that I've had to give  
  
They say it's over but man I'm still here livin  
  
I don't know what to do, I think that maybe  
  
Nabiki: I'm in over my head  
  
Stuck in the red  
  
somethin they said  
  
Shampoo: Make me think I in over my head  
  
Chibi-NarutoKawaii: Over my Head  
  
Over my Head  
  
Ranma: I've got to get away from here  
  
And it couldn't be too soon  
  
Ryoga: Cuz I see the stars are here with me  
  
Like rockets to the moon  
  
Akane: You take me everywhere that I've never been and  
  
Show me the meaning of what life had to give and  
  
I don't know what to say, I think that maybe  
  
Kuno: I'm in over my head  
  
lyin in her bed  
  
somethin she said  
  
Ranma: Makes me think that I'm in over my head  
  
Over my head  
  
Over my head  
  
Ukyo: They've taken everything that I've had to give and  
  
They say it's over but man I'm still here livin  
  
I don't know what to do, I think that maybe  
  
Shampoo: I in over I's head  
  
Stuck in the red  
  
Mousse: Somethin they said  
  
Makes me think that I'm in over my head  
  
Nabiki: Over my head  
  
Over my head  
  
Ranma: I'm in over my head  
  
Ryoga: I'm in over my head  
  
Mousse: I'm in over my head  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse: We're in over our heads!!  
  
_________________________  
  
Chibi-NarutoKawaii: Ahhh..... That was fun..... I changed the last line so those morons could do  
  
a little harmony thing.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse: WE ARE NOT MORONS!!!!  
  
Chibi-NarutoKawaii: whatever......... Well, I'll see you people in the next chapter. The true  
  
chapter 3. Ja Ne!!! 


End file.
